Data may be transferred to a computer host processor (e.g., a digital signal processor) from a device (e.g., an Application Specific Standard Product or “ASSP”) external to the host processor by way of any of a variety of techniques. One such technique is direct memory access or enhanced direct memory access (hereinafter collectively referred to as “DMA”). DMA permits a device to access computer memory for read and/or write operations without affecting the state of the computers central processing unit (“CPU”). For example, a computer system may allow a CD ROM drive to transfer data directly to the computer system's memory by way of a DMA channel, without requiring the CPU to read data from the drive and then write the data to memory. DMA is generally used in computer systems to circumvent the CPU during data transfers, thereby permitting the CPU to perform other useful work and increase the overall efficiency of the computer system.
Dynamic reconfiguration of a DMA channel allows the DMA channel to be adjusted to the parameters of data block(s) being transmitted through the channel. Thus, a DMA channel that successfully transmits a small, first data block also may transmit a large, second data block, because the DMA channel may be dynamically (i.e., “on the fly”) reconfigured according to each data block's parameters. However, dynamic reconfiguration requires a substantial amount of CPU processing overhead. Repeated dynamic reconfigurations may require substantial processing cycles and result in a waste of transfer bandwidth. Additionally, some applications (e.g., 3G base stations) may require multiple, small-sized data transfers that result in additional processing overhead, further decreasing CPU efficiency.